


The Final Win

by Incognito4713



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Child Abuse, Post-Promised Day, Young royai hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: Roy and Riza can finally stop fighting.They won.But it was a long way there and this is their way of telling their tale.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Final Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamegodess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/gifts), [Stockholmsyndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/gifts).



> This is my HC about royai daughter and young royai

Victoria Mustang knew that her parents were very special and not just because her father used to be the Führer of Amestris and her Mother was currently running to be the first elective President.

No, she knew them to be special by the way they interacted with each other.

When she watched the other parents pick up their children from Central City's headquarters daycare she could not deny that they were different.

Loving in a way, happy to have their child back, sometimes bickering with each other or scolding their kid but most of all they seem to be... Just that. They were.

The 5 year old couldn't quite put it into words what it was that was so different between her parents and other people but she knew there was something.

Even with her parents friends, her aunts and uncles, it was noticeable that there was a different dynamic.

The closest she could compare them to were her uncle Ed and aunt Winry.

She tried to ask them about it a few times over the past few years but no matter which adult she approached they always told her that she was too young to understand yet. Even when she hit 7 and was far ahead of her classes. 

They underestimated who her parents were and she proofed them wrong a lot of times.  
It was not hard for her to listen to what the adults around her talked about, especially when her parents names were mentioned.

They easily dismissed her as asleep or being otherwise engrossed in playing with the other kids while in fact she listened very carefully.

After hearing her father being called the Hero of Ishval a few times now, she started looking into it more.

It was hard to sneak around and get the literature on the topic without someone alerting her parents but she was lucky enough to have friends who understood her predicament and willingly gave her what she was looking for.

She would have to thank Jamie Brosh and Drew Catalina-Havoc at some point in the future as well as the Elric kids. Those were especially forthcoming with their research, seeing that the older children went through the same thing in a way years earlier.

Sometimes she hated that she was the youngest of her extended family but in times like these she was quite happy about it.

Especially since Elicia was helping her hide her materials and provided a safe space for her to read up on all that has been reported about the war and her parents role in it.

But no matter what gruesome facts she read about it still didn't make her understand what it was that made her parents so different.

Other parents were there too. Elicias father was accounted for and according to everyone she asked, he was nothing like that with his wife.  
She wished she could have met the man, her fathers best friend. 

Her great grandfather gave her another missing puzzle piece when they visited him and he told her that her parents knew each other since childhood. 

That at least explained all the inside jokes they seemed to have and seamless way they moved and worked together inside and outside of their workplace. First she thought it was because they had been working together for so long but they nearly seem to work on a telepathic level with each other. 

Victoria talked to Jamie about it and the other kid said that it was the same with their parents. They had been just the same as hers, only that their mom was the one in the higher rank. 

It was shortly before yuletide when Victoria saw her father putting an extra blanket around her mother's shoulders and asked quietly how her back was and if she needed help putting on ointment. 

They didn't know that she was listening nor seeing them, having come down into the kitchen for a glass of water. She was supposed to be upstairs getting ready for bed and calling them when she was settled and ready for her bedtime story. 

The small sigh her mother made and the subtle nod was all her father needed to kiss the crown of her head and walk back towards the kitchen. 

Not risking to get discovered Victoria made it a point to make noise when she finally moved away from the doorway and towards the cupboard to take out a glass. 

"Hey Tori, what are you doing here?"  
"I forgot to bring my glass with me upstairs" She smiled at her father as he helped her fill it from the tap.  
"You and mom ready to read for me?" She asked with her patented "puppy eyes" as her mother likes to call them. 

"Of course, we will be with you in a few minutes" Her father said as he placed his hand on her head and grabbed something from the medicine cabinet. 

Nodding she smiled at him and made her way towards the stairs, listening carefully for her father's retreating steps. 

She hid in the shadow of the hallway, looking back into the living room to watch how her father helped her mother take of her sweater. 

She had seen her father's scars and some of her mothers but she had never seen her back. 

The red lines inked into the skin were quite beautiful from what she could see but what shocked her were the big burns marring the intricate design. 

The sound of shattered glass had all three of them frozen in shock for a seconds. 

"Victoria?" her father called and she knew it was no use to hide anymore. 

"Yes, Papa?" she asked and stepped into the light of the living room. 

"I thought you went upstairs..." She could see how her mother tried to hide her back by pulling the blanket back over her exposed skin. 

She could see the way her father's shoulders were sagging when he sighed. 

"Be careful where you step..." She heard her mother say before she finally turned around to face her. 

"I will go grab a broom and I think then we should have a talk..." She wasn't sure if her father was talking to her or to her mother but she had the inkling that it was not directed towards herself. 

Slowly Victoria made her way over to her mother when she motioned for her to take a seat next to her. 

"I know that you have been asking a lot of questions lately and I know that you found out a lot of things, we rather would have told you when you were older..." Her mother chuckled lightly. 

"But you are your fathers daughter and way too curious for your own good." 

She turned to watch her husband sweep up the glass shards and whip away the spilled water. 

"My father was an alchemist." Her mothers voice was soft and thinly laced with sadness and pain. 

"He tutored my mother when she was a young woman and she fell in love with him. So much so that she ran away from her family and all the wealth they had with him and married him before her 16th birthday." 

Victoria squeeled in delight when her father picked her up and placed her on his lap when he came back. 

"Shortly after that she had me and got very ill." Her mother continued and leaned against her father's shoulder. 

"She never fully recovered and had no idea how to handle a household on her own, let alone care for a baby and take care of her husband. She was lucky she had nice neighbours who took pity on her and helped out every way they could. 

She died when I was around your age. I don't remember much about her anymore but my father was a changed man afterwards. He had truly loved her. Even dispite their age difference and different upbringing, he loved her and it broke him when he lost her. 

He had always been a very studious man and spent hours on end in his study but once my mother was gone he barely left that room. The neighbours took care of me most of the time and taught me everything I needed to fend for myself and my father. 

It was not easy, especially when the money got tight and my father took on apprentices to bring in some money... " Her mother's voice trailed off. 

"That is where your great grandfather and my aunt come into play." Her father picked up the story. 

"Your great grandfather never forgave himself for letting your grandmother go and when his wife died he promised her he would find her and being her home.

So he contacted my aunt, and she located the house your grandfather lived in. It was around that time that I started to show potential in alchemy but I had no one to teach me, because I didn't speak amestrien very well yet and that got me into a lot of trouble with teachers and other kids alike."

Victoria saw her father smile lovingly at her mother.

"So my aunt offered your great grandfather that I could go to the Hawkeye estate as an apprentice and would report back to them what I learned."

"And that is how I met your father, a prissy little city boy in his sunday bests showing up at our doorstep and barely able to form two sentences. Luckily for him I was a studious child and had learned xingnese out of sheer boredom." She laughed and Victoria understood her father a little bit better when he said its the prettiest sound in the world for him.

"My father made sure I had a good education and learned everything that I took interest in. I taught your father how to read and write amestrien in the four years he spent in our house while he learned alchemy and other things from my father. He was 12 when I met him, I was 8." They exchanged a glance.

"The summer I turned 16 I enlisted into the military academy and left the house. Looking back now I should have taken your mother with me as I had planned and begged her to come with me. But she said she could not leave her father alone."

Her father looked away with a pained expression.

"That was when my father tattooed his research into my back."

"Your father did that?" Victoria could not hide the shock this made her feel.  
"But that must have hurt!" She looked from one parent to the other.  
"It did, and it took a long time."

How could a father hurt his child like that? No matter how pretty it looked, it was not right.

"He wanted it someplace save and the savest place he knew was to literally engrave it into me. That way only I would know who had access to it and it could not be taken away from me..."

"Well technically it still could have," Her father interrupted her mother. "It would have been fairly easy to simply overwhelm you and force you to show it to anyone who came looking for it. You were just lucky that no one knew it existed and that I was the only other living person knowing about your father's research."

"Anyway," Her mother said with a huff of her voice that indicated she would have a talk about that statement later with him. "My father got sick and it did not take long for him to die when your father showed up again at our house."

Her mother put her hand onto Victorias head and stroked through her hair.

"I guess you figured out the rest already? That I followed him into the military and we went to war together?" Victoria nodded.

"After the war ended I asked your father to burn my back, making him the one and only flame alchemist so no one could ever use that power in such a destructive way again." 

"Dad did that to you?" Victoria could not hide the shock and pain the thought caused her nor the tears that threatened to spill. 

"It was either I do it or she would have done it somehow. If not worse."  
Victoria was unable to stop the tears and started shaking in her father's arms. 

"That is why we didn't want to tell you until you were older. Our past is very complicated and gruesome but we got out of it stronger and more connected than ever." Her mother pulled her closer to her too and she could feel the soft skin against her arms. 

"No matter what obstacles were thrown our way, in the end we came out victorious. And that is the reason we named you Victoria: you're our greatest price and win in a lifetime of hardship."

Her mother chuckled.  
"And your fathers little princess."  
"That is because you are my queen." her father said with a proud smile before he kissed both of them on the forehead. 

Now Victoria understood why her parents always seemed different than others. They had a lifetime more experiences with each other already, rivaled probably only by couples at the end of their long lives. 

In the years to come she would learn more about her parents pasts and their mistakes but she will never forget that night or the meaning behind her name.


End file.
